hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Saint SHRPG (S1-S1)
The Dark Saint has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG (S1), Season 1. |- | |} The Dark Saint is an original character and supervillain, and is currently controlled by SHRPG writer/creator Jack “TBNY” Bauer. Chapter History “This body will do, for now. But soon I will have the right stuff I would need to create a more perfect body for myself.” - The Dark Saint FKA Angel of Death Creation Before becoming the entity known as The Dark Saint, it was formally known as the Angel of Death. Created by God, the Angel of Death had been around since the dawn of time where its job of reaping souls and controlling the balance of life and death. Though not by choice, it was also responsible for creating most of humanity greatest problems, the plunge, wars and various other horrific things. However how it became The Dark Saint was not being born, but rather being conjured up by Nazi mystics sometime during World War II (the exact date is unknown, even to The Dark Saint). The creation of the entity known was created prior to the start of World War II when a secret commission was created by the Nazis to experiment in the supernatural. They felt that Hitler was starting to become too dangerous to be in control and wanted to win with another means, by using supernatural forces. They had chosen that the new leader would be a warlock, a demonic male figure that used magic. However the entity they had chosen was incorporeal, as it had no body but a spirit that could possess people, and had low-level magical powers, which would be enhanced by the Nazis mystics. They would also give him a body which would allow him to walk on this world rather then being spiritually bound. The sole purpose for this warlock entity was to work for the Nazis, helping them with the supernatural by planning out their battles as well as commanding the supernatural forces. They also had chosen Castle Dracula in Transylvania due to its rich history with the supernatural. Everything had been set and their plans were in effect, but one small problem occurred. The warlock was not to be conjured up until the end of World War II since if they took out Hitler early, the Nazi regime would be lost and everything would be in a power struggle. When it was time to conjure up their warlock, no one had expected that an angelic warrior would enter the picture. The warrior was the Archangel Gabriel and the Angel of Death's brother, whom was also the Left Hand of God. Gabriel had been around in Earth for a long time as Gabriel Van Helsing, after he had lost his memory. New Body Van Helsing along with his team of ragtag soldiers, Gabriel had found out what the Nazis were planning to do and planned an assault Castle Dracula. This would rush the process, as the mystics had went to conjured up the warlock. However they had conjured up the Angel of Death, and this rushed process left it without a body as the spell the mystics performed were fast and not fully performed right. The moment Gabriel had reached to the back of the castle where they were doing their magic and shot at the Nazi mystics (which he killed a few), the incorporeal Angel of Death was able to altar the flow of time and trapped Gabriel’s soul into the body of Patrick Bateman, a serial killer that would get away with his murders in the nineteen eighties and was able . The Angel of Death would then use the body of Gabriel Van Helsing as its own, at least until the time was right to create the perfect body for him. After gaining the body of Gabriel, the Angel of Death looked at the mystics before telekinetically killing them, although it was able to get the spell that would conjure up it into a human body. It kept the spell safe as it went away from the castle but Elias Voorhees, one of Gabriel’s friends (as well as someone whom he saved), met up while it was posing as Gabriel. It knew of who Elias was, it had all of Gabriel’s memories. It only told him that they failed in conjuring up their dark saint figure, which he liked and began to that moniker as its own name after 'Gabriel' and Elias split apart before the war ended. Deals with Death As The Dark Saint knew as Gabriel, it would allow him better access in creating a new body. He struck around while continued to pose as Gabriel through out the many years that followed without anyone being the wiser. As Gabriel, he continued to make deals with people who were close to death or had died and wanted to come back to life. Upon these deals, The Dark Saint grew more stronger as his deals were basically contracting people to help. Around the end of 2006, two well-known deals occurred. The first deal being of Jill Tuck, the ex-wife of John Kramer whom terrorized most of Los Angeles with his torturous serial killings under the name of the Jigsaw Killer. Jill had been killed by one of Kramer's apprentices, Mark Hoffman, after Jill had tried to kill him on orders from John, if Hoffman had been killing too much, which he had been doing. Hoffman had killed Jill in the Reverse Bear Trap, a trap that was one of the first well-know traps that Kramer had used. The Dark Saint offered Jill a deal, in revenge for her death, she would be one of his helpers, as well as becoming a Spectre of Lost Souls, a field that the Angel of Death had worked quite a lot. She would agreed and she was now working for The Dark Saint. The second deal being of Mark Hoffman, whom was locked in the bathroom that once a game between Dr. Lawrence Gordon and Adam F. Stanheight. After being left to die, Hoffman would break his own ankle to get out of the shackle that housed him. However, Hoffman would be knocked out yet again and forced by Daniel Matthews, whom was seeking revenge after Hoffman had his father killed during a game set-up for one of Hoffman's co-workers and Daniel's godfather. Daniel would force Hoffman to cut off his other foot that was shackled and Hoffman did so, loosing it. However Daniel left Hoffman to die, to which The Dark Saint appeared before Hoffman and offering him a deal. Hoffman would agreed and was now working for The Dark Saint. However, he did not know about Jill being back alive. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG, Season One Regular Appearance The Dark Saint has no true form yet. It is a clear spirit form and capable of possessing human beings to appear as almost everyone. While using the body of Gabriel Van Helsing, The Dark Saint stands at six foot two inches tall and weighs about one hundred and ninety-five pounds and has a well-built and tone muscular built. He has short brown hair and hazel color eyes, with stubble that seems to be permanently on his face. He is often dressed in entirely in black and often wears a long black leather trenchcoat. Trademark Gear Typically The Dark Saint has no trademark weapon per se but, as Gabriel Van Helsing who is a leading member of the Vatican’s Knights of the Holy Order, he has vast access to weaponry that had been created by the KOTHO's top R&D people whom create the weapons to be fought against the forces of evil. However in his most recent years, he has been using a sword in disguise as a cane, which allows him to attack without warning or notice to give him an edge in battle. On the outside, the cane looks to be as normal as it can be. Measuring at thirty four and a half inches and equipped with an elegant steel contoured ball style grip, the cane is constructed of black aluminum and is equipped with a stainless steel throat collar and rubber tip to protect the cane shaft while walking. However when The Dark Saint simply twists the handle, it exposes the twelve inch sword that is secretly housed inside. The sword was made from with silver; the steel is acid-etched, making it a highly dangerous weapon to use against vampires and monsters, and it is consecrated, which pains The Dark Saint in using it. Category:Super Villains Category:Psychopaths